User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Sound of Madness
The Espada Alliance war with the Force has officially started. Most of the fighters are already giving it their all on this battlefield that will decide the world's fate... In the meanwhile, fifty more ships full of soldiers from all around the World can be seen arriving at the island of the battle. Venator was still seated on the throne's arm, while Owari was relaxed on the throne itself. Sevoch, the last remaining Force member that was not fighting yet was standing, to Owari's left. Owari was laughing all this time, silently... Sevoch: What's gotten over you? Owari: *still chickling* Nothing, I'm just too excited... Do you play music, by any chance, Sevoch? Sevoch: Can't say I do. Owari: Then you won't understand the blissfull feeling a musician gets when a song is first heard by others... It's exhilerating, really... ---- A day ago, back at the Force Headquarters, we see Venator, Cello, Lavi and Connor in the main hall, seated on the couches. Cello has occupied a big seat by himself, Connor and Lavi are comfortably sitting on a three-seat luxurious sofa, while Venator is lying on a matching two-seated sofa. They are all drinking what appears to be Scotch with their new drinking buddies... Lavi: So tommorw is the day huh? Connor: Yeah... How far we've come. Cello: It's weird you know... In a day, the world's fate will rest on our shoulders. Venator: *With his eyes closed* I dunno if that's good or horrible. Lavi: *laughs* It's probably really bad for the others! Connor: Say, have you guys noticed? Owari was really pumped up today... Venator: Yeah... in the month that we've been together, I haven't seen him like that again... It's like a child that's excited to play with her new toy... Venator sits up, and takes a strong sip from his drink to forget the painfull memories he just dug up. Cello: If you ask me, I think it's enjoyable to have such an... epic-loving leader. It's fun seeing him make everything grand. He knows as well as we do that he can simply do some things and win, but he tries to make the best out of everything he likes... On that side, I think he's simillar to Magnus, too. Lavi: I really can't wait to hear it though... Owari told us that once Doyle's plan is set into action, we will hear something really good. Cello: I look forward to it. ---- Owari can be seen smiling widely. Owari: Fifty ships full of trained soliders... Yeah. It's time Owari, with a swift movement, stands up, and looks at the horizon. Owari: One thing you guys didn't know. Goro and I have been working secretly to plant some of my atomic shrinking devices at this building's base... Sevoch: Does that mean you have it in ''the mountain of rumble? '''Owari': Yup. Now, you two. Go stall the Mugen pirates as Doyle and I open up the stage. Both: On it. They flash away, and appaer between Doyle and the pirates. Venator is facing Doyle, while Sevoch has his attentioned turned to the Mugens. Sevoch: I'm sorry, Doyle will be unavailable for a few minutes. He and Owari will put on a show, from what I can tell... Venator and my Iron Fists will keep you busy in the meantime. Venator: Hey, Doyle. Owari says it's time for that grand plan of yours. Doyle: *wide grin* Excelent! Doyle turns to Owari, and in a few seconds reaches up to him. He asks if everything is ready, and gets the ok. He grins. Owari starts pumping his foot again on the same tempo he did at Fate's hideout... A four-on-the-floor that echoes far and wide, due to the power Owari is putting behind it... He takes out a button, and presses it. All of a sudden, from beneath the mountain, a few explosions occur, verifying what Owari said... Right now, huge machineries have spawned in what used to be the NGH's ground floor. Owari, when he created the mountain with his telekinesis, made sure to create elaborate pathways for whatever is coming... A guitar riff starts echoing all around the place, through the use of Owari's illusions... A soundwave that everyone in a range of thousands of kilometers can hear... All the fighters stop the war right about now, wondering what the hell this sound is... Lavi: Let's take five off, Marcus. Owari has something good in stock. Marcus: Oke. Like that, Marcus just sits down and looks at the mountain far away, expecting something like a child. Lavi: *Looks at Marcus with the edge of his eye* EASY!!! Owari: Now let's hear it... The sound of the four-on-the-floor gets louder and louder... It's as if something is syncrhonising with it... After about twenty seconds, all the ships have embarked, and the armies start getting off... What they first see is a whole mountain starting to shake... One by one, the Espadas and the Mugens realize what is going on, and cold sweat covers whole bodies. Mugen: THIS IS...! Owari: March! Owari stops the rythm for a bit. Absolute silence on the battlefield. He cannot contain his huge grin now, and he shouts, starting to give the beat again. I CREATED... THE SOUND OF MADNESS!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-lF0eF4XP8 On the rythm that Owari gives with the music he generates with his mind illusions, slowly an army starts coming out of the mountain... Thousands of soldiers come out of the mountain... What shocks the whole battlefield is the fact that they are mechanical... Doyle: Vegapunk is an all around scientist... Kenji is a weapons specialist, and Magnus is the fighting and biology genius. I am the Biochemistry and biomechanics leading scientist in the world, Doyle Lavoisier, and this is my proudest work!!! The Army of Madness!!! Doyle starts laughing too, seeing as he and Owari did it. People all around the battlefield are getting petrified... Those robots... They have kairoseki on their fists, their footsepts are so strong, the army's march is shaking the mountain... Some rocks that stand in the army's way simply get turned into dust by a few of them in a matter of seconds... Owari: THIS IS PERFECT!!! DOYLE, I THINK THEY ARE STRONGER THAN OUR CALCULATIONS!!! Doyle: I THINK YOU ARE RIGHT!!! CAN YOU FEEL THIS SHOCK?! IT'S ABSOLUTELY CRUSHING!!! Another one of Owari's major plans has been unveiled now. Using the best of technoligies, materials and science, two of the greatest minds have created an army of superhuman weapons. They come in normal human size, are fully clad with an extremly durable armor, and despite their small size, five of them are about as strong as a pacifista. Doyle has tried numerous times to do this, but he could not complete his work. Owari did the finalisations, corrected some errors, and finally, gave life to the machines via the very special soundwaves he created with his devil fruit... he thus created a sound that sparked the army that, once it woke up, would spread out madness on the battlefield. Effectively... Creating the Sound of Madness! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts